


too hot hot damn

by jessthebestxoxo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fireman AU - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthebestxoxo/pseuds/jessthebestxoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gon saves killua from a fire and they fall in love</p>
            </blockquote>





	too hot hot damn

it all started wen killua was curlin his hair with allukas curler and dropped it in the candle next to his plate of burgers. it was so oily and so much electricity that a huge fire came out. killua strated freaking out, started beating tht fire like kurapika on a spider.

 

Killlua was freking out so much he fell over and dint notice some1 come into the room. it was gon! gon picked him up bridal style bc u kno how it goes and took him outside. killua thoght he was dying. gon was so hot. so soi hot. hot damn. killua would call the fireman but he right here and killua was dying untill gon put him on the side walk outside.

 

“killua!” gon puts his hand on killuas cheek

 

“omg…….I-IDIOT!! what are u doing!” killua realizes hes not ded and backs up like oprah backing dat ass. gon sees hisoka on the corner tho n calls his homies for the ambulance stretcher. hisoka no.

 

gon takes killuas hand n pulls him 2 the car. killua gasps bc theyre hands were together

  
  


**GON POV**

 

killua was so cute like so so cute omg he culdnt beleaf he was holding his hand.

 

in the ambulance kurapika was looking @ killu blushing like a pink strawberry candy grandmas give out at halloween.

 

“killua ur really cute” gon says putting his fingers thru killuas

 

“g-gon!! thats so embarrassing omg” killua blushes evn more “i like u too tho”

 

“ok” gon leans in 4 a kiss. it turnt frenchy n kurapika was still there. gon was abt to put his tongugue in killus mouth but kurapika coughed n said ew.

  
  
  


*A WEEK L8R*

 

killua and gon were v v cute and happy together. so happy. they frenched many times.

 

“gon…..i want a bby” killua sed after frenching.

 

“but u hv a thing and i hv a thing” gon said. “and we arnt even married”

 

“u wanna get married!?” killua said blushing.

 

“yeah i wanna get married” gon said. he gon on his knee and pulled a box out of his pocket

 

inside it was a safire haha get it. killua gasped and put it on and they frenched agin

  
  
  


*A FEW DAYS L8R*

 

killua wore a white sUt and gon wore his green shorts bc he doesnt own any other clothes what the fuck gon. gross.

 

leoripo walked killua up the aisle then ran back and walked gon up the aisle. “and now u may kiss each other” the guy said and killua blushed and gon blushed and they kissed.

 

kurapika startd cryin and leorio was screaming. bisky wiped her face w a tissue. suddenly the door burst open n hisoka came in

 

“hisoka wtf” kurapika said thru his happy tears. his eyes were a lil red.

 

“You should be honored by my lateness, that I would even show up to this fake shit” he sed with his fucking blood sOked cards. fuck u hisoka.

 

kurapika got up like hoe wat u say abt my kids but leorio put his hand on his sholder. “stop hisoka its tru luv”

 

“they arnt ripe yet doe” hisoka said licking his blood soaked cards. he abt to get tetanus or smth.

 

“wtf does that even mean” he said. hisoka pushed past him to get to killua n gon but they were gone haha

 

“i gotta be harder better faster stronger” hisoka said pulling out his bungee gum w both the properties of rubber and gum.

  
  


**L8R*

 

gon wuz at his work saving ppl from fires and stuff. killua was putting eyeliner on wen the tv started screaming FIREFIGHTERS DED IN FIRE HOLYSHIT

 

killua ran to the tv and started freaking out bc on the screen

was gon

lyin on the cold hard ground ohhh

 

he ran to the fire place and saw gon laying there n his heart strated braking.

 

he strated crying n hisoka showed up. “fuck off hisoka i cant deal w u rn”

 

but hisoka didnt fuck off. he got so angry bc wtf gon wasnt ripe yet. he got a couple bottles of water and gave 1 to killlua. “dump this shit over his face” he said.

 

they did and whoa! gon woke up “killua……..”

 

“GON i thot u were gone” he said tears ruinin his eyeliner even tho it was supposed to be waterproof.

 

they started frenching right there and killua strated to take his clothes off but hisoka was still there. he dint cough so killua 4got.

 

dey left the building like elvis and went home. gon wuz holding killlluas hand n it was so cute

 

“rmbr when you saved me from drowning wen we first met” killua put his hand on his ultra big skatebord. “ye and now we married” gon got on the skatebord and killua did and started goin. gon put his arms arund killus waste and killu was so warm in his chest like omg so hot hot damn

 

they dint notive the car coming 4 them until WHOOOOSH BAAAM KRIIIIIING gon was lyin on the cold hard ground 4reel this time and killu was on the side walk bc the blast made him fly like a lil fluffy birb.

 

the car door opned and suddenly illumi was there!

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNN


End file.
